totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the campers competed in order avoid the harmless Dakota. Some faltered better than others. Alejandro found the idol, while Scott found the way to Courtney's heart! In an attempt to breakup Mike and Zoey, Scarlett disguised herself as Zoey in order to convince Samey to vote against and send everyone's best friend home. Now we're at episode 14, and there's fourteen contestants remaining, is that a sign? Find out right now here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- At Boney Island, Heather and Alejandro are sitting beside a tree. Heather: "Now that everyone knows that we're a couple, they're going to after us if one of our teams lose." Alejandro: "All you have to do is keep winning until the merge, I have an idol to protect me." Heather: "Show me!" Alejandro: "I would if I could, but unfortunately, I cannot. It's back inside the cabins!" Heather: (furious) "What? Are you an idiot? They could find it and steal it!!" Alejandro: "They're heroes! They wouldn't do the things we do!" Heather: "Duncan's not a hero! He's a criminal!" Alejandro: "I think he's more preoccupied with a more pressing matter!" -- Inside the Spa hotel, everyone is sleeping soundly until they hear a loud noise coming from outside. Everyone ran outside to see Chris and a pile of equipment. Then Chef walked by with Alejandro and Heather behind him. Chef: "Everybody out! We need the Spa hotel!" Noah: "We're already out!" Chris: "I have a big announcement to make! Today, the team's are being merged!" Everyone gasped. Noah: (Confessional) "Finally! After three seasons I finally make the merge!" Chris: "From now on, challenges are for individual winners only and everyone's at risk at getting a humiliating defeat at the hands of their fellow competitors! Now, because I need the Spa hotel for personal reasons, I'll need you all to bunk at the cabins, so boys on one cabin, girls on the other!" Mike: "So, what's with all the junk then?" Chris: "Oh yeah. In homage to the first challenge from last season, you campers have to build an impressive house for yourselves, but since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you be teams one last time before the fun begins, and to reference the eating challenge from season one: battle of the sexes. Winning team will have a nice day at Playa De Losers for dinner, massages and to see your old teammates. No one will be eliminated today." The campers cheered. Heather: (confessional) "We're going to win the challenge this time, and Alejandro will eat my dust! Still love you Al, nothing personal." Then the girls walked together to pick supplies for their house. Courtney: "Okay then, as leader of the girls team we should build a nice organized house." Heather: "Hold it Courtney! Who said you're still leader? I should lead." Courtney: "No way! You had your chance on season three, now it's my chance!" Heather: "Really?" Gwen: (sighs and rolled her eyes) "Here we go again." Jasmine: (whispers to Gwen) "Are they always like this?" Gwen: "You have no idea..." Meanwhile, the guys were inside their cabin, working on their house. Duncan high-fived DJ. Duncan: "We made it dude!" DJ: "Yeah, this should be fun!" Alejandro: "Enough with the friendship circle, we've got a challenge to win!" Scott: "Who cares? No one's going home, so why bother?" Alejandro: "And let the girls win? Don't you know that the girls could be bonding and forming their own alliance?" Noah: "I don't know, with your love interest over there, it's hard to believe that could ever occur!" Alejandro: "Still, there's Dawn, Gwen, Jasmine and Samey, former heroes and with Courtney now friends with Gwen and Scarlett being unpredictable, they have six! They could pick us off one by one if we're not careful. After all, us guys are pretty strong!" Scott: "Yeah, chicks can be pretty cutthroat!" Duncan: "No kidding, except for Gwen. She's not going to ditch me!" Alejandro: "Really? She's now friends with your ex, and that ex is now dating you Scott. Do you two really think those girls will take you instead of them?" Duncan: (confessional) "Pffffft! As if! Gwen wouldn't ditch me for winning. Right? Also, I better watch my step around Mal. Once I'm on my own, he's going out first!" Brick came by, with the blueprints. Brick: "Okay men, I have gotten the blueprints for our fancy house we're building." Alejandro: "Impressive, Brick. This is what we're going to build." Inside the cabins, Chef and Chris are watching the whole thing unfold. Chris: "Let it be known that the views of the contestants of Total Drama All Stars do not necessarily reflect those of this network or it's parent company. They may but not necessarily!" He laughs, causing Chef to roll his eyes. Chef: "You are one cold dude." Back at the girls cabin, Jasmine takes out a blueprint out of her hat. Gwen: "Where'd you get that?" Jasmine: "Brick gave it to me." Heather: "Your taking help, from the enemy?" Scarlett: "A bit suspicious if you ask me!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I see the alliances clear as day. The five girls, Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Samey and Jasmine will align even if they won't admit it. Since Gwen and Courtney are dating Duncan and Scott respectively, obviously those two will align with them, making seven. Then there's DJ's friendship with Duncan and Brick's friendship with Zoey, who was also friends with Dawn and Gwen. Those two will also go with them, making nine! Then there's Mike or Mal if you'd prefer, he could go either way, depending on who's in control. That leaves me, Alejandro, Noah and Heather at the bottom. If I'm going to win this, I have to eliminate that giant army of ten before it's too late!" Jasmine laid out the blueprint for everyone to see. Jasmine: "Look, it's fine, besides Brick's not known for his trickery, that be more of someone like Sugar." Dawn: "She's right, Brick would never betray us. Now let's work together and win the challenge." The girls agreed as they studied the blueprints for the house they're building, then with good memory the girls start building their dream house, while the guys work on theirs. Both teams are using power tools and wood to build an amazing house. -- The next morning, the contestants are struggling to stay up as Chris and Chef are inspecting the houses they made. Chris: "Interesting design ladies! This looks perfect for Chef's birds!" Mike: "That's what we were building these houses for?" Chef: "Yes, my birds need a new home!" Chef brings out a cage with two blue birds and opened the cage to let them out. Chris: "Whichever house these birds pick, that team wins. The losers will spend the next two days here on Total Drama Island, with Chef!" Chef gave the campers a creepy smile and a hand wave. Everyone gasped. Samey: (Confessional) "We have to win this challenge! He's so scary!" Chef's birds went inside the boy's house and quickly flied away to the girl's house and stayed inside for a couple of minutes. Chris: "Looks like we have our winners! Girls win, guys lose!" The boys groaned as the girls cheered. Chef took the girl's house and walked to the Spa hotel. Mike: (Confessional) "At least we tried. Without Cameron and Zoey, I should start bonding with the others." He gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "Then I'll vote them out, one at a time!" -- While the girls boarded the boat of losers, the guys were inside the mess hall, with Chef. Chef: "So, you maggots must think you're pretty tough, well you're not and I'm going to prove it to you, by giving you hard physical labor!" Duncan: "Whatever. Bring it on!" The rest of the guys were surprised by this. DJ: (Confessional) "Duncan may be tough, but he should know better than to mess with Chef!" Soon, everybody was carrying a ten ton boulder over their shoulders. Noah: "You just had to push, didn't you, Mohawk?" Duncan: "It's not my fault the rest of you don't have upper body strength like I do!" Mike gasped and turned into Manitoba Smith. Manitoba Smith: "I'll show you some upper body strength, yes I will!" Manitoba Smith took each of the guy's boulder and started carrying all of them towards the forest. Duncan: "Okay, now that weirdo boy is gone, I think..." Brick: "Stop calling him weird behind his back. He just has multiple personality disorder." Duncan: "That's what I'm trying to say. The key words are multiple personalities. He has four that we know, well what if, theoretically he has more?" Noah: "You may be on to something. Looks like you aren't totally brain dead." Brick: "If he had more, we would've seen them by now!" DJ: "He would've told us about it too!" Chef came, riding on a jeep. Chef: "Where's Mike and the boulders I had you carry?" Alejandro: "He, or should I say Manitoba Smith took them into the forest." Chef: "Then give me 500!" Scott: "Dollars? We're playing for a million last I checked!" Chef: "Pushups! Give me 500 pushups! Right now!!!" The guys did what they were told as Chef carefully watched. Scott: "You used to date Courtney right?" Duncan: "Yeah, so what?" Scott: "What does she like?" Duncan: "How should I know? It was years ago, and I've had enough of her to last a lifetime!"